


Joy No. 3 (a 221A)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Joy No. 3 (a 221A)

With my second-and-third husband away, I searched for what he’d hidden.

Soiled underwear, locks of dirty hair, and eighteen years of newspaper clippings. I vomited on the concrete.

After that I saw him only in court. American justice can be swift and brutal; he was sentenced to death. Our marriage was dissolved and I became Mrs Hudson – _myself_ – again. Returning to Baker Street was like waking from a nightmare.

Mr Harvey retained a dogged lawyer. For years.

When he was on his fourth appeal, I received an anonymous note under my door: _Home soon, dear._

No one believed it could’ve possibly been from him. I was terrified.

I had a cuppa with my dear friend Jane Anderson not long after. Her grandson works for the Met, and she groused about a rude, lucky freelance detective who’d been plaguing his crime scenes.

I would’ve tried anything.

He still won’t say how he got the interview at Florida State Prison, but in twelve minutes he knew where to dig for another body. The execution was three months later. Maybe it’s indecent, but that was true joy.

I searched for a way to thank him. When the upstairs flat went vacant, I phoned with a deal.

Sherlock brings me joy, Sherlock finding John even more so. Sometime we must all thank that young Anderson.


End file.
